Petals in the Desert Sand aka Pink and Red
by Little Rice Ball
Summary: Naruto and the others are sent to find Sasuke. Sakura left behind all alone. When she is in danger on a starry night, who put her in it? [eventual gaasaku]and who will be there when she needs someone the most?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto blah, blah, blah but I do own the plot of this story

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is after Naruto leaves with the gang to find Sasuke, leaving Sakura behind.

_Sakura's thoughts_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura watched them run into the distance after Sasuke feeling nothing but loneliness and worry for what their return would bring and how long it would take. As they were out of sight she turned to walk home through the busy village.

As she walked by the people she passed she saw everyone busy and cheerful on this sunny day. She wondered how they got to be so happy when she was all alone. When she was walking down the last block to her house she passed the red haired boy named Gaara that she remembered from the chuunin exams. On any other day she would have been afraid of him, but when she locked eyes with him as she walked by today, she didn't feel afraid at all. Seeing it in his eyes that he was lonely too, she just flashed him a small smile as he walked right by her.

As Sakura finished getting into her pajamas she walked onto her deck that was outside her room to stare at the stars. Sakura loved the night. She loved the stars, the wind, and especially the quiet. Since this was such a beautiful night, she thought that it might be a good idea to go look at the stars from a better point of view. So she got her training outfit back on and walked out into the cold night.

She found a secluded field filled with beautiful Sakura trees and decided to gaze at the stars from under one of them.

She had been looking at the stars admiringly for about 10 minutes when she saw someone come walking into the field. "Who's there?" she asked in her fighting stance realizing she had left her kunai knives at home. "I am Gaara of the desert and I was taking a walk and thought it might be a good time to spill some blood." "You see, killing others makes me feel alive, it is my reason to live." He said. Sakura remembered him from the chuunin exams and thought of his expressions as he was fighting Sasuke and shuddered at the thought.

He then explained his life the same way he had done to Shikamaru and Naruto at the hospital. But the difference between now and then was that this girl had started to silently cry as she just stared at him with her mouth agape. He looked totally confused as he asked "What are you crying for? I haven't even hurt you yet." Sakura wiped the tears from her eyes as she said "How could they do that to you? Shun you for something that you can't control, that you didn't even ask for? You are just living with the life you were given and they hate you for it. Gaara, if you weren't so lonely and weren't loved by only yourself, then you wouldn't need to kill to live." Gaara just stared at her, as he realized that she was right. Her crying had subsided as she asked "Gaara…if you want…I will sit here with you. But if you don't want to, I understand. You see, I am alone right now too." (Sorry for being cliché) "Hn." Was all he said as they walked to sit down under one of the Sakura trees.

"What are you alone for?" He questioned. Sakura tore her eyes from the stars to look at the ground as she softened her eyes a little and made a small smile. (Sorry, I don't know any other way to describe that face.) "After I told Sasuke I didn't want him to go, he just told me thank you, and knocked me out leaving me on a park bench next to where we had been standing. And now the Hokage has sent all the rest of my friends besides Lee to go find him." _I don't know how I feel anymore after him just leaving the way he did. Even so, I think there is still a little part of my heart that wishes he would come back and say 'I'm sorry Sakura,' but I know it won't happen. _"Sasuke is bent for revenge on his brother Itachi for killing their family. I remember when we first became team 7 and Sasuke told me he was crying that day."


	2. Chapter 2

By a surprising demand here is chappie 2!

'member I don't own Naruto blah blah blah

A/n: I know I am kind of making Gaara describe an episode but it is important so just bear with me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"When I was little, my uncle was set to be my caretaker." Gaara started after the few minutes' silence. "That was after I accidentally hurt a few other kids with my sand. They had lost the ball that they were playing with, and I got it back for them with my sand, hoping that they would let me play with them after that. But when they looked at who it was that had gotten their ball for them, they started to run away. I shouted at them to come back, but my sand had started dragging two of them back by their ankles as I watched in horror. Then my uncle, Yashamaru, stopped the sand from dragging them back by standing in front of them. I had also hurt him a little on his head and wrist."

Later, I was looking at my mother's picture by myself at my house." Gaara looked slightly away as he said, "I tried to stab a knife into my hand, even though I knew my sand would stop me. Then Yashamaru came in and asked me never to do something like that again. I asked him what pain felt like, since I had hurt him too. He had kind of a hard time explaining it to me. But he said in time that wounds heal if you put medicine and ointment on them. I told him that my chest always hurt right here," Gaara touched his heart, "He said that wounds of the heart are trickier than physical wounds. That there is no ointment for them. He said the only thing that can heal wounds of the heart, is love. I asked him what love was, and he said that it is the need to protect and care for someone close to you. He said 'You are someone who is close to me Gaara.' Then to my surprise, he cut his finger and said that it would heal over time."

"Then I got some ointment from the store and walked down the street to the girl that I had hurt's house. I told her I had brought some ointment for her but she said 'Go away monster!' and slammed the door in my face." He continued as Sakura sat there with her mouth open and her eyes wide in shock as her eyes started to sparkle with tears. ( I started crying too when I watched that episode ) I dropped the ointment at her door and ran home. Some drunk go I was walking by told me to watch where I was going but then he saw who I was, and started to run away in fear. Then, my sand killed him. I was walking away when some people found him and saw me walking away. They shouted 'What happened!' 'It's Gaara!'"

"I was sitting on my roof when I heard my sand protect my back. I turned around to find a masked sand ninja throwing kunai knives at me. Then, I buried the ninja in sand. When the sand fell off of the ninja I went to see who it was. As I took off the mask, I looked at the face of my attempted killer in great horror. It was Yashamaru. I asked him over and over 'Why? Why!' As he was dying form my attack, he told me that it was an order, given by my father." Sakura was so shocked by this she gasped as he continued his story. "I asked him, relieved, 'So you did it unwillingly, since it was an order.' But then, he said 'No.' 'Gaara I have tried to love you, thinking that my sister loved you, but I couldn't. Deep down in my heart, I have always hated you. My sister was this village's sacrifice, she makes the sand protect not out of love, but for making people know of her pain by making you live. She gave you your name so that you would fight for, and love, only yourself.' After that, he asked me to please die as he opened his vest and lit the papers on fire and they made a huge explosion, blowing him away while my sand protected me."

Sakura was wiping the tears away rather unsuccessfully as they sat there. Gaara just sat there deep in memory and thought. Sakura then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face I his shoulders as she cried for him. Gaara was taken aback by shock for a moment but then wrapped his arms around her.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well here it is I hope you liked it!


End file.
